ευχές
by akira kiryu
Summary: Este fic participa del reto "Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo. no soy muy buena con los resumenes asi que pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

ok, si el traductor google no me falla de nuevo el titulo significa deseos en griego, que disfruten

...

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

 _Percy no quería ser semidiós, el solo quería estar más cerca de su madre y comer gominolas azules, ir a montauk, bañarse en sus frías aguas e ir a una escuela pública cerca de su casa y de su madre, aunque tuviera que soportar a tiempo completo al apestoso de su padrastro._

 _No podía esperar más a crecer y cumplir su mayoría de edad y poder darle a su madre más de lo que ella le había dado a él, pero todo eso cambio el día que descubrió que era un semidiós, cuando su madre fue secuestrada por Hades, el mismo momento en que se había quedado sin su hogar, sin colegio y sin su madre, desde ese momento solo una idea surco su mente, encontraría ese rayo y traería a su madre_ _devuelta_

 _..._

 _ok, primer cap, es corto lo se pero es que entre el escaso y casi nulo tiempo libre es lo mejor que se me ocurrio y lo escribi en mmi movil para no perderlo, espero que les guste_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

El mayor deseo de Clarisse era hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso y sí que lo tenía difícil, en un mundo tan machista como este, donde las mujeres son vistas como seres inferiores y débiles ella no era tomada enserio aun siendo más fuerte que sus hermanos, es por esta razón que Clarisse se había convertido en una brabucona, quería dejar en claro que aun siendo mujer no era débil, ella era fuerte, ella no se daría por vencida, aunque tuviera que volver a cruzar el laberinto una y otra vez, aunque sus hermanos Deimos y Fobos y le jugaran bromas pasadas como la del carruaje ella no retrocedería, ni se amedrentaría, ella sabía que ahora tenía amigos y a un maravilloso novio que la apoyarían siempre, incluso el imbécil de Jackson estaría para ella si lo necesitaba y por ellos ella no se rendiría y algún día cumpliría su deseo más grande, hacer que su padre, el dios de la guerra, se sintiera orgulloso de ella


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Will deseaba que sus hermanos mayores se sintieran orgullosos de el, de lo que había convertido, era unos de los mejores médicos de todo el campamento, quizás desde cierta perspectiva no sonaba tan interesante dado que la cabaña de apolo albergaba a muchos talentos talentos y de toda índole, estaban los arqueros, ellos jamás fallaban un tiro, después estaban los músicos con sus acordes majestuosos y notas perfectas, los cantantes con sus armoniosas voces, los actores con talento sin igual y por último los médicos, sabía que su padre era un dios multifacético y era el dios de tantas cosas que a veces hasta el mismo las olvidaba

Dentro del campamento will era unos de los mejores, pero fuera de ahí no era nadie, era solo otro de tantos aspirantes a convertirse en médico, que soñaba con algo que quizás no se cumpliera gracias a los monstruos, o quizás terminaría en el olvido, jamás nadie recordaría a aquel hijo de apolo que quería ser médico, pero el lucharía, haría que sus hermanos Juntin y Michael se sintieran orgullosos de el en los elíseos, se esforzaría por ser tan grande como su hermano Esculapio donde quieran quiera que este

Ola.-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

El mayor deseo de Bianca era que su pequeño Nico fuera feliz, lo amo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en los brazos de su madre, era tan pequeño y dormilón, su piel suave y clara, esos hermosos ojos castaños tan parecidos a los de su madre, unos cuantos cabellos negros empezando a asomar en esa cabecita, era hermoso y delicado

Cuando Zeus mato a su madre con su rayo maestro Bianca empezó a ver su mundo caer, su padre, ese hombre sombrío y de elegante andar era un dios, por el, su tío divino Zeus acabo con madre y lo intento con Nico y con ella, más su padre no lo permitió, fue obligada a olvidar en las aguas del rio Lete y encerrada en aquel casino condenada sin ver el tiempo pasar

Al salir del hotel Lotus vio por primera vez los cambios, a pesar de no recordar, su instinto le dijo que algo andaba mal, muy mal, pero Nico estaba feliz, eso le animaba a seguir, un terrible presentimiento la perseguía desde que salieron del hotel, una tragedia y temía que el pequeño Nico se quedase solo en este mundo sin protección, solo y la amargura lo consumiera

El mayor deseo de Bianca era que Nico encontrara la felicidad, que tenga muchos amigos y la amargura jamás lo alcanzara ya que presentía que si llegaba a su vida muchas cosas malas pasarían, es una lástima de que ella descubriera que su mayor temor se cumpliera después de su muerte y su mayor deseo demoro muchos años en cumplirse


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del reto _"Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Cris quería que Clarisse lo notara, cuando llego por primera vez al campamento escoltado por un sátiro y vio a esa tosca niña de cabellos castaños fue como si hubiera al ser más hermoso de todo el mundo, pero por más que lo intentara ella jamás lo notaba, claro, ella jamás notaria al flacucho sin reconocer que alojaba en la cabaña de Hermes, el deseaba ser más fuerte y más valiente, ser alguien para que Clarisse un día se acercara a él y le dijera "hola cris" solo deseaba que ella por una vez lo viera

Su deseo iba ganando fuerza al pasar el tiempo y Luke lo noto, le ofreció convertirlo en alguien a quien Clarisse viera y pudiera amar, fue cruelmente arrojado al laberinto a buscar el camino, allí perdió la razón gracias a los monstruos, el miedo y el pensamiento de que ella lo odiaría ahora, era un traidor, había traicionado a sus compañeros, a sus hermanos, la había traicionado a ella

Sus sentidos volvieron, estaba en la casa grande, con Quirón, el señor D y Clarisse, aun con ese rostro serio él podía ver un rastro de felicidad en sus ojos, lo comprendió, no era un sueño, ella lo había sacado del laberinto, ella lo había cuidado en sus extremos momentos de delirio y no lo había abandonado, dijo su nombre y lo calmo, ella dijo unas palabras y se fue, quizás él estuvo equivocado y Clarisse si lo noto y había sido muy tímida para acercarse, que lida, entonces él se acercaría a ella, le seria siempre fiel aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos e intentaría remediar su error

El mayor deseo de Cris era hacer feliz a Clarisse y por los dioses que lo lograría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello


End file.
